Now He's Okay
by tygrestick
Summary: Harry has a bad dream.... and who is there to comfort him?


Now He's Ok  
  
By Lizzy  
  
All he could see was darkness. Black, cold, frightening darkness.  
  
"What the heck?" thought Harry to himself. "This is weird."  
  
He got off his feet and started walking though the black, to see where on earth (or not earth?) he was.  
  
He walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked...  
  
After what felt like 10 hours, Harry finally saw some light up ahead.  
  
"Finally." Harry grumbled. "Sheesh."  
  
He quickly walked towards the light, expected to get out of wherever he was, a cave perhaps? And find his way back to Hogwarts.  
  
He reached the light, and looked through the little door that led to it. And he saw...  
  
Wormtail.  
  
"Wormtail?" Harry thought to himself, rage growing. "How can he be here? What's going..."  
  
But Harry stopped whatever he was about to say when he saw... himself.  
  
"Eep." thought Harry.  
  
And then he saw that there was a graveyard... and he was tied to a tombstone... and Voldemort was rising... and the deatheaters were popping up... and Harry (the real Harry, or the fake Harry?) was screaming and screaming and...  
  
Waking up.  
  
"Harry?" a soft voice next to him said. "Harry? Are you ok? You were screaming about Voldemort-"  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, his heart racing. He saw that he was in the Gryffindor Common Room, with his good friend Hermione Granger next to him.  
  
"Hermione?" he groaned. "What's going on? What time is it?"  
  
"It's midnight Harry. Are you ok?"  
  
"Midnight? What're you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, er..." Hermione blushed. "Just sitting here... you looked really peaceful sleeping. You didn't say whether or not you were ok," she added quickly.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry said. "So..."  
  
"Harry, umm..."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Harry, what did you dream about?" said Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Just, er, that night..." Harry said softly.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah... Really, I'm fine."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Harry, umm..."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Hermione tried to think of something to say, but she could only start into Harry swirling eyes... She had been watching him peacefully sleeping, when he had started screaming and terrified her. Hermione wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she loved Harry. Not liked- really, really loved him.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" Harry's voice jarred her out of her daydream.  
  
"Oh, yeah Harry! Of course I am. Harry, are you sure you're all right? It's ok to say if you aren't, you know. I'd understand..."  
  
Harry, in fact, wasn't all right. He had been haunted by these dreams ever since the end of his 4th year- it was the end of his 5th year now, and things hadn't gotten better. But he couldn't tell Hermione this. He trusted her with his heart, of course, but she would just worry about him.  
  
"No, I'm fine Hermione. Really!"  
  
"Harry James Potter, no you are not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, Hermione, I'm not. Ok?"  
  
"Harry, why couldn't you just tell me?"  
  
Harry blushed. "I didn't... want you to worry about me..."  
  
"Harry, I worried more when you wouldn't admit there was something wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... something I have to suffer through, you know?"  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione stood up from her chair and went to sit next to Harry on the couch, putting her arms around him. "No, you don't! You can't do everything alone."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry couldn't take it anymore. Burying his head in Hermione's shoulder, he told her everything that had happened that night in the graveyard.  
  
By the time he was done, Hermione was sobbing.  
  
"Harry!" she wailed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I just... couldn't."  
  
"You should have." she sniffled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione was about to go on, but all she saw was Harry's eyes and then suddenly they were kissing...  
  
Hermione and Harry both seemed surprised, but neither was willing to pull away. So they kept kissing and fell back onto the couch and got lost in each other and kissed and kissed and kissed...  
  
And finally they came up for air.  
  
"Er." said Harry.  
  
"Um." said Hermione.  
  
And they grinned at each other.  
  
"Ok?" said Hermione.  
  
"Now I am." grinned Harry.  
  
The fell back on the couch and kissed some more.  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to JKR, or Warner Brothers or whoever.  
  
A/N: I have always been a rabid H/H fan, but this is the first time I've ever written a romance, and I felt pretty silly at some points. Still, though, I like it, and I hope you do to. Review, please! 


End file.
